undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Animatia
Feel free to draw fan art for this character, and I will gladly add it to Animatia's gallery. Animatia is a small, 12 year-old bunny monster who serves as a mini-boss in the Hotlands. She is a very clumsy creature, and never intended to hurt the human. She has few friends, and basically relies on luck and the Nice Cream Guy or her brother, Italio, to feed and look after her. Unfortunately, Italio holds no interest in her whatsoever, leading her to be kind of overprotective towards the Nice Cream guy, as she looks up to him, and often chooses to spend great amounts of time assisting his business. History Animatia was raised in the Waterfall with her younger brother, Ampersand, by her mother and father. Her parents decided they were no longer fit to care for her, as they were getting too old, and shipped her off to The Core to stay with her older brother, Italio, at age 12. Italio thought of this as a burden, and immediately insisted the pair get jobs to help him raise money to buy food and supplies. Ampersand was rather ambitious, and decided to start training as an apprentice of the Royal Guard. Animatia, however, chose a far simpler job; She quickly befriended the NiceCream guy, and happily put up advertisements for his NiceCream cart in return for a payment of 5G ( And all the left-over NiceCream! ) every working day. This made her rather popular at home. Appearance Please note that this character is not considered canon in any AUs or games. Undertale Animatia is a short, anthropomorphic bunny with baby-blue fur and a small pastel pink nose. Her paw-pads are the same color as her nose. A small puffy clump of hair covers both her eyes. Outfit wise, she wears a navy sweatshirt with three pale yellow crosses on it, and a pair of pants in a darker shade of yellow. She is barefoot, and has no obvious accessories. Underfell Animatia is a short,anthropomorphic bunny with baby-blue fur. A chunk of her left ear is missing, and blood appears to be leaking from the wound. She has a small pastel pink nose, and paw-pads in a similar color. A small puffy clump of hair covers both her eyes. Outfit wise, she wears a red sweatshirt with a yellow stripe across it, and dark brown pants. She is barefoot, and wears a golden knuckleduster on her right hand. Negatale Animatia is a short, anthropomorphic bunny with baby-blue fur and a small pastel pink nose. Her paw-pads are the same color as her nose. A large puffy clump of hair covers both her eyes, and most of her face. A single tear can be seen dripping down her cheek. Outfit wise, she wears a navy sleeveless jacket with a pale blue T-shirt underneath, and a pair of navy shorts. She is barefoot, and has no obvious accessories. Personality Animatia is clumsy, childish, unnecessarily faithful, and often defensive when provoked. She tries to be feisty and cool, but always ends up being awkward and stuttering instead. She has an annoying habit of unintentionally challenging people to battles. Her clumsiness has lead to many unfortunate encounters, including her battle with the human. Her main weaknesses are her immaturity and defensive nature, along with her faith in just about anything. She is known to be afraid of loud noises, and, oddly, getting brain freeze. Relationships Family members Older brother; Itelio Marlett - Itelio Marlett is a superstitious, blunt and cold character. He doesn't often get along with his younger sister and brother, and even went as far as to call them a 'burden' when they were sent to live with him. It might not be noticeable at first, but Italio always wears a green item of clothing because he is under the impression that it will bring him good luck. Younger brother; Ampersand Marlett - Ampersand wishes he was a twin, not a younger brother, and tries to dress exactly like his big sister, occasionally even stealing her clothing. He is always late to Royal Guard training because he waits to see what his sister wears before changing into something similar. This process often takes a while, and guarantees he'll be late for his lessons. His talent for lateness earned him his nickname, PM. '' ''Mother; ''Mrs. "Mama" Marlett' -''' ''Not a lot is known'' '' about the parental side of Animatia's family, but it's mentioned in her battle dialogue that her mother used to tell her and Ampersand stories when they were little. Father;'' Mr. Marlett'' ''-'' Not a lot is known about either of Animatia's parental figures, but Mr. Marlett was described by Animatia as being kind and sympathetic to humans, which she thought was an odd trait. Close friends NiceCream guy - The NiceCream guy is like a father to Animatia. He feeds her, and makes sure she is safe, and in return, she helps him make more profit from his NiceCreams by advertising them all over the underground. More pending Acquaintances Taura - Animatia met Taura in Snowdin, after she slammed into Taura while she was running away from Monster Kid. Taura picked the dazed Animatia up, and carried her to her house on the outskirts of Snowdin. Animatia, being Animatia, screamed and fought all the way, making a racket about Taura "kidnapping her". Taura paid no heed, and invited the small monster into her house. Once Animatia calmed down, she asked to be taken back to the NiceCream cart in the Hotlands. Taura agreed to walk her there, and the two parted as moderate friends. Taura sometimes comes over to visit Animatia and get a NiceCream. Erin - Animatia met Erin when Erin took over a shift for the NiceCream guy. When she demanded to know where the NiceCream guy was and Erin shrugged and said she didn't know, Animatia hysterically engaged Erin in a battle, thinking Erin had injured or killed the NiceCream guy. When the NiceCream guy came back to the cart, he found a sobbing Animatia clinging to Erin's leg and wailing "W-what did you d-do to him?!". The pair have never really gotten along. More pending Romantic relationships None. Enemies The human, if on the Genocide route. Location Initially encountered in The Hotlands, either by the water dispenser ( On the Genocide route ) or in the same room as the NiceCream cart, standing in the bottom right-hand corner ( on the Pacifist or Neutral route). If SPAREd, she can be seen sticking up a poster advertising NiceCreams in the Waterfall, in the Echo Flower room. An Echo Flower growing under the poster can be interacted with, and when one does so, a childish voice echoes "Come buy some Nicecream!" Occupation She helps at the NiceCream cart by advertising NiceCreams all over the underground. Inventory * A NiceCream wrapper and a Punch Card. * A half-finished friendship bracelet. * A comb with several broken teeth. * A diary with no lock. * An empty soda can, branded with the words Drink Up. *A bag of many-sided dice. * A half-full packet of something that looks a little like a gummy koala. * A silver ballpoint pen with a see-though end, which is filled with liquid and blue glitter. Abilities Animatia possesses standard monster abilities, such as being able to use magic or engage a battle with the Human. She has also learned to use and control Cyan and Orange attacks during her battles. In-Battle A battle with Animatia can occur on any route, and has no particular way of initiating; The battle will automatically begin when the human attempts to interact with her. '' ''On the Pacifist and Neutral routes, she profusely apologizes for challenging the human, but then adds that she cannot opt out, and the battle commences. '' ''On the Genocide route, she does not apologize, instead commenting that she '''has' to fight.'' Encounter text ( Pacifist )'' * A short monster bumps into you and accidentally engages a battle! ''Encounter text ( Neutral )'' * A small bunny challenges you! ''Encounter text''' ( Genocide )'' * This kid made a mistake challenging you.. Low HP '( Pacifist )'' * She still believes there's light in you..! ''Low HP''' ( Neutral )'' * She had hoped for better.. Low HP '( Genocide )'' * Her eyes flash with fear. ''Death ( Neutral )'' * Animatia goes limp and crumples. ''Death ( Genocide )'' * Good riddance.That kid should have known better. STATs ''Pacifist ATK : 5 DEF : 15 HP : 25 Gold on win : 150 EXP on win : 200 Neutral '' ATK : 5 DEF : 20 HP : 25 Gold on win : 155 EXP on win : 205 ''Genocide '' ATK : 10 DEF : 25 HP : 35 Gold on win : 200 EXP on win : 300 ACTs ''Pacifist Check -'' * [ Animatia - 5 ATK, 15 DEF - '''Are all her family named after typography..?' ] Neutral * [ Animatia - 5 ATK, 20 DEF - Just a normal bunny girl.' ''] ''Genocide '' * [ Animatia - 10 ATK, 25 DEF - '''Who cares about some lonely kid, right? ] In the Genocide Route, the only ACT available is Check. Support - * You cheerfully decree that she is doing a great job. She looks flustered. ( Support #1 ) * You whoop and cheer her on. She is confused as to why you are being so nice. ( Support #2 ) * She tries to ignore your blatant optimism ( Support #3+ ) Pester - * You bug Animatia to entertain you. She stutters and avoids making eye contact. Animatia's DEF down! ' ''( Pester #1 ) * You tug impatiently on her sweatshirt and pester her to help your boredom. She looks a little insulted. '''Animatia's ATK up! ( Pester #2 ) * She rubs her forehead and winces. She's getting a headache from this.. ( Pester #3+ ) Tell story - * You ask if Animatia would like to hear a story. When she agrees, you clear your throat and begin. ( Tell Story #1 ) * You stand up and act out the story as you tell it. She looks at you in awe, completely enraptured. Animatia's DEF down! ( Tell Story #2 ) * You finish your story and smile at her. Her face is alight with child-like wonder. ( Tell Story #3 ) * She applauds your skills. ( Tell Story #4+ ) Flavor Text * She is fiddling with a loose thread of her sweater ( Idle, uninjured ) * Smells like peppermint ( Idle, uninjured ) * Animatia's nose is twitching ( Idle, uninjured ) * Animatia thinks of her parents and a her smile fades slightly ( Idle, uninjured ) * She reminds you if Cotton Candy ( Idle, uninjured ) * Animatia's voice wavers ( Idle, injured ) * She still has faith in you ( Idle, injured ) * Animatia tries to smile.. ( Idle, injured ) * Animatia needs a doctor ( Idle, injured ) * Animatia goes limp and crumples ( Death ) Battle Dialogue * Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad.. ( Idle, uninjured ) * Beat THAT..! ( Idle, uninjured ) * You're n-nice... ( Idle, uninjured ) * Amp will never believe this..! ( Idle, uninjured ) * Y'know, you aren't bad for a human.. ( Idle, uninjured ) * I-it's fine, I'm sure it was an a-accident ( Idle, injured ) * W-we can w-work with this..! ( Idle, injured ) * I'm s-sure you know what you're doing.. ( Idle, injured ) * O-ow.. That.. really h-hurt.. B-but it's fine, I'm s-strong enough..! ( Idle, injured ) * U-uh-- What..? ( Support #1 ) * O-oh, uh, t-thanks for the e-encouragement..! ( Support #2 ) * ... ( Support #3+ ) * U-um.. ( Pester #1 ) * H-hey, now..! ( Pester #2 ) * Ugh.. ( Pester #3+ ) * O-oh, yes please! ( Tell Story #1 ) * ...! ( Tell Story #2 ) * You tell stories like Mama did when we were kids... ( Tell Story #3 ) * That was beautiful. ( Tell Story #4+ ) Attacks * ''Bunny Smasher :'' Bunny ears will slam down in two random spots, shown by an alert, and divide the battle box into safe-areas. This attack repeats three times. * ''Bunny Sweeper :'' Bunny ears will sweep from left to right, each sweep causing the ears to change to either orange or blue. * ''Cool Down :'' An alert will flash on one side of the battle box, then popsicles and ice-cubes will rain down where the alert showed. * Icy Justice : Popsicles will fly at the SOUL from all directions, similar to one of Undyne's attacks http://pa1.narvii.com/6163/a28e2b38d79ae60d692a21c0e9f6f1c26d0d2304_hq.gif. * Special Attack - ''Snowglobe :'' Battle box will shake from side to side, and snowflakes will rain down in three randomly placed streams, shown by a momentary alert. Battle strategy In order to reach SPARE conditions, use the ACTs Support twice, then Tell Story three times. Quotes "What are you doing..?" - Trying to SPARE before SPARE conditions have been met, Pacifist/Neutral route. "Y-you've hurt a lot of people, you can't just s-suddenly want to give me m-mercy.." - ''Trying to SPARE while on the Genocide route. ''"You have to admit, that was kinda fun. I can't wait to tell my brother I battled a human! He'll be sooo jealous..!" - Animatia after the battle, Pacifist/Neutral route. "Oh my stars, a real human..!" - Animatia before the battle, Pacifist/Neutral route. "I guess I g-gotta fight you, h-huh..?" - Animatia before the battle, Genocide route. Facts Inspirations This character's looks was inspired by the NiceCream guy and several existing OCs on this wiki, and their personality was inspired by several of the creator's friends and family members. Trivia * Animatia's family name is Marlett, making Italio's initials I.M, and both Animatia and Ampersand's initials A.M. This is where Ampersand's joking nickname, 'PM' comes from. * Age wise, Animatia is about 12 and a half to 13 * She speaks in the font 'Amatic SC'; Miscellaneous Facts * The only time you see Animatia's eyes is in her defeated battle sprite, where one glints in shock after she is struck down. * The only member of Animatia's family not to be named after a font is Ampersand. * Her Undernet username is TypoGraphic55 * Animatia permanently smells like peppermint and washing powder. * Animatia is secretly afraid of getting brain-freeze when she eats something cold because she thinks that her brain will actually freeze. Gallery Category:Monster Category:Female Category:OC